Daughters of Darkness
by ShadowMage14
Summary: I wrote this story for my friend and I, it's a Pein love story and an Itachi love story :P


**Disclaimer!: I do not own naruto or any of it's characters accept my OCs :P**

Kakuzu and Hidan approached the cloud of dust that was rising above the trees. The pair stepped out onto a trail of Broken mangled trees. "Hell of a fight." Stated Hidan looking down the trail. The wind blew the dust away revealing a small form surrounded by fallen trees. "I see someone." Said Kakuzu walking towards the unknown person. It was a woman. She had on black shorts with bandages from her knees up. Her shirt was long-sleeved and dark gray. The sleeves got wider towards the end and were tattered and burned from previous fights. Her tieless, black ninja boots stopped just below her knees. Kakuzu brought his gaze up to the girls face. Her brown hair was strewn about her. He could plainly see the katana under her limp body. The girl was in fact alive, just unconscious, for the time being. Hidan chuckled "She's kinda cute." He said before kicking the girl in the side. "Come on bitch wake up!" He shouted. The girl was unresponsive making the jashinist scoff and kick her again. "Hidan would you quit that?" Hidan kicked her one more time. "What ever." Was all he could say before his head was lopped off by the blade of a katana. The girl was awake and not in the best of moods. Hidan yelled curses at the girl, much to her surprise, as she darts off. Kakuzu shoot his hand out and grabbed the girl's ankle tightly. The girl fell to the ground and hacked through Kakuzu's threads with her blade. His hand released her and she was able to get away. "Kakuzu! Put my head back on so I can kill that bitch!" "Shut up!" Kakuzu spat while reattaching his hand. "I know who she is." Hidan sat up and cracked his newly attached neck before looking at his partner. "Sure didn't look like she knew you." Hidan said standing up and brushing himself off. "I know of her." Kakuzu corrected himself. "She is from kusagakure, the grass village. Her name is Akari." "What? Does she has a bounty on her or something?" "Yes but that is not why we need her." Hidan looked confused. "She travels with Kaide the dragon sage. Pein said to keep a look out for her." "Whatever we can tell him later, it's cold as shit here let's go."

A demon like rawr sounded in the distance. Akari sighed and appeared at her friends side. The blond stood on a clif overlooking an icy river as it wound its way through the forest. She wore a dark red ninja dress, that stopped above her knees, with black bindings around her waist. Under that she wore black shorts with wandages that went just past her knees. The gray hood, that normally hid her face, was down allowing her bloodstained dirty blond hair wave behind her in the breeze "What happened to you?" Asked Kaide her golden eyes peered over her friend. "Oh like you don't know." Kaide laughed remembering the fight from before. Akari had been cough off gard by one of the rouge ninjas who tried to ambush them and take their bodied in for a bounty of some sort. Kaide had finished them off before searching for her friend. "Well let's go." Said Kaide walking off. "Wait the village is the other way." Said Akari, pointing to the small village they had stayed in that night. "I know." Akari sighed "Why are we leaving so soon?" "Why does the wind blow?" "Because air naturally moves from a cool area to a warmer... Wait." The brunet stopped walking. "So we're leaving because you don't like the weather? Really?" "Yep." Kaide said simply. "But first we need to find a river or something." "Right there." Akari pointed at the icy river still visible through the trees. "Have fun with that, but my ass is not going anywhere near that water." The pair were covered in dirt and blood and didn't feel like walking around like that for much longer. Akari sighed and leapt into the trees fallowed by her friend. "Oh by the way." Akari began. "I ran into two Akatsuki ass holes when I woke up," Her brown eyes peered over to her friend, "I think they will be looking for us." Kaide smirked.

*The next day*  
"Kakuzu." Kisame spoke up after an hour or so of silent travel. The bounty hunters green eyes flickered to the shark-like man then ahead again. "Who are these women exactly?" Kakuzu had been the only one informed by Pein regarding the mission and had prier knowledge of the two. "Both hale from the grass village. The one with brown hair is Akari. She is extremely strong and is a master healer. She travels with Kaide the dragon sage and will give her life to protect her even though she is the weakest of the two. Her clan is known for weaponry with the ability to summon them, seemingly, from thin air." Kakuzu paused to let his three partners proses the information. Itachi nodded for him to continue. "Kaide is the blonde and rarely fights mostly getting Alari to fight for her, but don't let that fool you she is a dangerous girl none the less. She can create and summon dragons of the elements. She also uses beast mimicry to gain the abilities of a dragon. I have also heard rumors of her habit of ripping out jugulars... with her teeth" Kakuzu slowed down sensing said girls presence. "That brunet bitch is mine." Hidan stated. Kisame chuckled having heard the story of their first encounter from Kakuzu.

Akari peered over the edge of the rocky cliff that cascaded down with waterfall. Akari turned around after stepping to the edge and faced the blond. "Really now?" Kaide asked with a smile. Akari didn't answer and simply let herself fall back over the edge. The fall made her stomach drop. She brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and splashed into the water back first. The water was cool and refreshing. She watched the blood slowly drift away from her clothes taken by the slow current. Akari pulled herself out of the water, using her chakra to stand atop it, as she watched her friend leap from the cliff. She swan dove into the water, gliding through it with ease, and coming up in front of the brunet. "Well that's done, let's just follow the river." Kaide said walking along the waters surface. "Well... seems they found us." Kaide added with a smirk. "What should we do?" Kaide pondered a bit then smirked again. "I'll tell you when."

Kakuzu and Hidan spit off and went through the forest on the left side of the girls, while Kisame and Itachi went on the right. "Damn they don't even notice us. You sure these bitches are worth it?" "Shut up or they _will_ notice your big mouth!" Kakuzu scorned. Akari showed the slightest of smirks. "Go for it girly." Kaide whispered, barely moving her lips. Akari disappeared. "The fuck did she go?" Alari appeared behind the jashinist and kicked him in the back sending him flying into the river. He went through the water like a torpedo, straight to the bottom, right in front of Kaide. The sage turned quickly stopping Kisame's sword with her hand. She could feel the chakra being drained from her body and quickly flipped around kicking the man away from her. Akari jumped backwards from the treetop chased by Kakuzu. "Kakuzu!" The masked man stopped his attack and glanced over at his soaked partner. "The bitch is mine." With that said Kakuzu was gone to wait on the river bank with Itachi to watch their partners fight. Hidan charged the brunet. She dodged the erratic swings of the scythe with ease, landing a few punches here and there. He faked a swing to he abdominal and redirected it to her neck. Her hands gripped her bleeding neck and she jumped back trying to heal it before bleeding out. Stumbling a bit, she managed to close the wound before glaring at the smirking Jashinist. She appeared in front of him, decapitated him with her katana, then she kicked his head across the river. It bounced a little on the ground. The brunet then kicked his body. It landed back first on a tree trunk. She flung the tri-bladed scythe at the body, pinning it to the tree. Kakuzu suppressed a laugh before going after the brunet.

Kaide lifted her hands and two water dragons emerged from the river, eyes glowing gold. Kisame dodged the serpents and leaped into the air. "Water release, five feeding sharks." KIsame said placing his fingers into the water. Five sharks, formed from chakra, entered the water and raced toward Kaide. The water dragons paid no heed and continued attacking the shark-like man. The sharks shot out of the water ready to attack the blonde. With a simple wave of her hand the sharks would explode, only to reform and attack again. Kisame growled and sliced one of the dragons in half. with a screech it fell back into the water with a slash. Kaide raised her hands again and two more dragons arose. All three dragons moved at once, converging on Kisame. Itachi went for the blond.

Akari glanced over and saw Itachi moving in on Kaide. Witch a growl, she darted away from her fight and appeared above Itachi. Kaide was gone before Itachi could get to her. With a strong kick to the chest, Akari sent the Uchiha skidding across the water. The dragons combined into a cyclone which battered Kisame, whom was trapped within it. Kaide shot through the cyclone's side, bringing the shark with her, and slammed into the ground creating a large crater. The cyclone dissipated as the sage rose from the crater. She went for Kakuzu while Akari dealt with Itachi.

It didn't take long for Kakuzu to have to take out his masks to assist him in the fight with the sage. Akari was having a hard time but was able to hold her own in the fight with Itachi. Kakuzu's lightning mask grabbed a hold of the sage from behind and electrocuted her. The blond was laughing, almost psychotically, as her body absorbed the electricity. The mask's thread body faltered and fell into the water along with the mask, which slowly floated down stream. Static rippled over the blonds body, her pupils turned to stilts giving her eyes a dragon like appeal, as she smiled wickedly to revile her sharp canines. Kaide shot a beam of lighting out of her mouth, taking out the other three masks and narrowly missing Kakuzu. Akari went in from behind Itachi, about to stab him with her katana, when she went flying back and crashed into Kaide. Akari flipped Kaide over so she would land somewhat softer than herself. The Blond skidded to a stop on the water while Akari continued on into a tree. The sage looked back to make sure Akari was on her feet and alright. The brunets arm was glowing green in an attempt to heal her now fractured arm. Satisfied, Kaide stood straight and glared into the Rinnegan eyes of their attacker. Akari appeared beside the blond as the orange haired man approached them. "Kaide, sage of dragons, and Akari, demon of the grass, I've come to make you an offer." The man said before stopping a good distance from them. "What is your offer?" Kaide asked. "Join the Akatsuki or die." Kaide chuckled to herself then turned to her friend. "What do you want to do girly?" The brunet looked at her friend then back at the men. "If we refuse they will hunt us down. Kaide I'm tired of running." Akari smirked, "Plus they're kinda cute." Kaide laughed. "Alright then." She looked back at the men who had been watching them closely. "We will join your little group." The man smirked. "Good." With that he was gone in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
